robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:March Madness- Robot Wars Wiki determines the BEST episode of UK Robot Wars
Hi team, back in January a few of us discussed arranging a tournament to determine the best episode of UK Robot Wars. This has been teased before in tournaments like Ragnabattle, blogs like Rusty Spanner, and in general Nick and Toast commentary throughout. But whilst everyone will discuss favourite bots and fights, no one has ever determined the best episode of Robot Wars. Now that it's March, we're going to have what we call a March Madness tournament. This involves a bracket of 32 shortlisted episodes, seeded based on expectations, and then we run inwards, voting in 4 x 1v1 clashes at a time until we have our final four, then final two, and then final 1. A number of us have shortlisted 24 of our 32 candidates. We will then have a write-in vote for everyone to submit 5 choices of their own. With the 24 objectively not in dispute, the remaining 8 spots will definitely be quite varied and it will be fascinating to see which episodes make our top 32. There will be NO judges in this tournament as it is simply a matter of personal preference and I do not want to sully the waters with one person's preference taking precedent over another's for arbitrary reasons. If we have a tie, we will wait until the tie is broken. I am posting the rules below and will set a discussion area and a voting area. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 05:18, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Rules * UK Robot Wars only - Series 1-10 and Extreme 1-2. ** Episodes of Extreme 1 are eligible as EPISODES - not tournaments * Commentary, narrative, interviews and antics are all fair game in liking an episode. Battle quality does not have to be the sole factor. *This will NOT be a traditional arena tournament - it is open to all users, regardless of edit count. *I will allow a fairly decent amount of time for updates - probably twice a week. The Candidates (not yet seeded) #Series 1, Heat A (Roadblock's heat) #The First World Championship #Series 4, Semi-Final A (Chaos 2 and Pussycat) #Series 4, Northern Annihilator (Spikasaurus) #Series 4, Southern Annihilator (Razer) #Extreme, Episode 10 (4 x All-Star fights - Chaos 2 v WBC, Firestorm 3 v Wild Thing, Behemoth v Razer, Tornado v Pussycat - as well as Steel Avenger's Mayhem) #Series 5, Heat H (Wheely Big Cheese) #Series 5, Semi-Final A (Bigger Brother and Razer) #Series 5, Grand Final #Series 6, Heat J (Dominator 2) #Extreme 2, All-Stars Heat A (Firestorm 4) #Extreme 2, Challenge Belt #Series 7, Heat A (M2) #Series 7, Heat D (Gravity) #Series 7, Heat F (X-Terminator) #Series 7, Semi-Final A (Tornado and X-Terminator) #Series 7, Semi-Final B (Storm 2 and Typhoon 2) #Series 8, Heat A (Carbide) #Series 8, Heat D (Apollo) #Series 8, Grand Final #Series 9, Heat A (Aftershock) #Series 9, Heat B (Eruption) #Series 10, Heat B (Carbide) #Series 10, Grand Final #Write-in #Write-in #Write-in #Write-in #Write-in #Write-in #Write-in #Write-in The Write-ins *You may select FIVE (5) episodes to write-in. *Your number 1 vote is worth TWO (2) votes. 2-5 are worth one vote apiece. *When writing in, please put a list and mark your number 1 vote in '''BOLD, and then sign. Write-in section Diotoir I'll try and dedicate mine to "one per series" or at least one for these five choices :P I will be a bit more objective as opposed to subjective (I mean my personal favourites would include some Series 3 episodes!) *'Series 4 Grand Final' - Chaos 2 *Extreme 1 Episode 7 (Annihilator 1) - Pussycat *Series 6 Heat F - 13 Black *Extreme 2 Annihilator - Kan Opener *Series 2 Grudge Matches - Multiple events inc. Internet Insurrection, Grudge Matches, Inferno, Weight classes Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 10:14, March 2, 2019 (UTC) ThatRedOtter I'm in the Arena! Hi Mum! Okay all joking aside it was very hard to pick 5 episodes but we think we're here! *'Series 10 Heat A' - Behemoth *Series 7 All-Stars - Pussycat *Series 4 Heat B - Pussycat *Extreme 2 Annihilator - Kan-Opener *Extreme 1 Episode 7 (Annihilator 1) -Pussycat User:ThatRedOtter 10:37, March 2, 2019 (UTC) General Discussion and queries Suggestion for a candidate I was wondering if candidates can be nominated to be added in, since I have a suggestion for an episode to be among the best: Series 5 Heat L. I can't think of a superbly dull or boring fight there, even Clawed Hopper vs Twister was funny at least. And speaking of Clawed Hopper, we got the first walker victory in the main series, and the most impressive "newcomer" performance in Fluffy. Shreds 3 veterans in a row yet a breakdown cost it the heat victory has to be commemorated as a fantastic episode. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 06:13, March 2, 2019 (UTC) I also have a candidate to suggest is the Series 4 Grand Final. Every battle here is just pure perfection and all are destructive and tense in their own rights, making for a very close battles. Stinger vs Chaos 2 is a flipping delight, Hypno-Disc vs Pussycat was a great shock and offered "that hit" and then there's the Grand Final itself. Just pure perfection, two robots slugging it out, battle weary and both offering the best. Both had very clear chance of winning. Everything here was just fantastic! Also Series 6 only has one episode? I mean surely there should be another, it's a great series. You can sacrifice Semi Final A of Series 7 (only candidate that I disagree with), as it it isn't as memorable as Semi B or the others listed and really stands out as an odd choice, for something Series 6 related, like Heat A or Heat F both are very enjoyable episodes where every battle has something to offer.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:56, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :You both get to nominate 5 choices, and once I've tallied everything, 8 more episodes will get added to make a full 32. I've put in 24 episodes, with another 8 to be nominated based on the votes. So if Series 5 Heat L and S4 Grand Final are your choices, you should put them at the top of your lists. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:59, March 2, 2019 (UTC)